Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical head device used for an optical system in an optical disc apparatus which optically writes data on a data recording medium and reads out for reproducing the data written on the data recording medium. More particularly, it relates to an optical head device having a reduced thickness which is capable of writing-on, reading-out and erasing of the data on a data recording medium.